paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Animal Guard
This is the Animal Guard. I have decided any ocs that like protecting animals maybe be on this team or ocs that are any type of animal scientists. Firefighters and Smokejumpers are also welcome too as the Guard protects the forest from anything even fires. All generations are welcome on this team. Just ask if you oc can be on the team and put a link to your oc. After seeing all the hunters and poachers in the Adventure Bay area and around the world. Noah decided to do something about the problem. He started recruiting anyone that likes protecting animals and anyone that are animal scientists. Thus the Animal Guard was formed. Uniform: All members must wear a bandana that is the color of their uniform. The logo of the Animal Guard: The logo of the guard has a green background with a brown paw print. Members:(First Generation) Noah: He is the leader of the Animal Guard and an Animal Pup. Jacana: She is the wildlife veterinarian of the group. Capone: He is Noah's Pack Brother and a Search and Rescue Wolf. Huckleberry: She is an Animal Aviation Rescue Dog. She also is a Therapy Dog and tends to help out her teammates with their problems and sometimes help calm down the civilians on missions Heatblade: He is a Firefighter and Smokejumper Pup. Windshifter: He is a Smokejumper Pilot Pup. Fauna: She is an Animal Expert Pup Rockwell: She is an Engineer, Mechanic, Firebreaker, and Explosive Expert Pup Zero: He is the Tech Specialist and Computer Programmer Pup of the Animal Guard Animal Scientists Sharla: She is the second in command of the team and the leader of the scientists. She is an Ichthyologist (or a fish scientist). Akela: He is a Marine Biologist and the second in command of the scientists. Frazer: He is the Animal Guard’s Entomologist Pup (or a bug scientist) Members:(Second Generation) Moxie: She is an Animal Pup Trainee under Noah. She will lead the third generation team when she gets older. Gai: He is a search and rescue wolf trainee under Capone. He will be the second in command of the third generation team when he gets older. Paisley: Animal Aviation Rescue Pup trainee under Huckleberry. Tyra: The Animal Guard’s Bird Specialist and she also specializes in speaking to birds. Snow Lily: She is the Snow Rescue Pup of the Guard. Siberia: A Snow and Ice Rescue Pup. Moscow: A Firefighter Pup. Animal Scientists None yet Members:(Third Generation) None yet Animal Scientists None yet Honorary Members Nikola: He is part of the First Generation Team and is a Seizure Alert/Response and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Service Pup helping out his older brother, Noah. James: He is a game warden. Graham: He is a wildlife ranger. Les: She is part of the First Generation team and is the Paramedic Pup of the team. MJ: He is part of the Second Gen team as a Diabetic/Hypoglycemic Alert and Response Service Pup and helps outs Heatblade with his Hypoglycemia. Sometimes he helps out the other members with their problems due to he's also a Therapy pup. He also helps calm down the civilians on missions sometimes. Leighton and Kondo: Leighton is a Police Officer and Kondo is a Police Officer Pup. They are part of the First Gen Team. These two are often called through their pups tags when the guard is dealing with poachers and hunters to bring them to justice Joules is a Police Officer Pup Trainee under Kondo and Leighton. She is first Gen Brandy: Brandy is a Guard and Security Pup, part of the first gen team. Sargent: A Guard and Security Pup Trainee under his mother Brandy, part of the second gen team. Brady: An Asthma Alert and Response Service Dog for Leighton, part of First Gen Bandana Colors First Generation Members: Noah: Brown with the symbol of the Animal Guard. Sharla: Aqua Akela: Dark Chocolate Colored Jacana: Fuchsia Capone: Yellow and blue striped James: The pattern of the Union Jack Graham: Red with a Union Jack pin Huckleberry: Green Heatblade: Golden Windshifter: Teal Fauna: Violet Rockwell: Dark green. Nikola: Red with a dark red medical cross in the middle. Les: Crimson with a blue star of life. Leighton and Kondo: Both jet black with a Police Star. Joules: Olive with a Police Star Brandy: Dark Gray Frazer: Lime Green Brady: Light grey Zero: Yellow-Green Second Generation Members: Moxie: Silver Gai: Orange and white striped Paisley: Dark Purple Tyra: Light Pink Snow Lily: Light Blue Siberia: White Moscow: Maroon-magenta MJ: Purple with a dark red star of life. Sargent: Black, Brown, Tan, Dark and Light Green Camouflage Third Generation Members: TBA The Animal Guard Headquarters: The Animal Guard Headquarters or commonly referred to as the HQ by members is located in the forest of Adventure Bay near Jake's Mountain with many rooms and other places each with a different purpose and the HQ is disabled friendly too. The Kitchen and Dining Room: Where the members prepare their meals and eat. Also holds food for the animals. The Medical Room: Where Jacana can take care of sick or injured animals and Les takes care of the members of the Guard and others when they are sick or hurt or somehow unable to go on missions. The Animal Room: A room filled with animals that the Animal Guard take care of that can't take care of themselves. It has many areas based on habitats The Laboratory: Where the animal scientists do and keep their research. The Command Center: Where the team gets assigned their jobs when they have a rescue or mission. Fun Fact: It is named after the base of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and the (Super) Megaforce Rangers. The Garage: Where the member's vehicles are kept and gadgets too. The roof of the garage interesting has two retractable domes where Huckleberry and Paisley's Helicopters stay. The Living Room: Where the members play and watch TV. The Play Yard: Where members and guests can play outside and where the animals can go outside while the Animal Guard is taking care of them. The Living Quarters: A hallway with many bedrooms where members live. Training Room: Where the members train for missions. The room can change according to that member's job. The Runway and Hanger: Where Windshifter's Smokejumper Plane stays while not in use. It's also his take-off point. The runway is about as long as a normal runway at an airport. Rockwell's Workshop: An area of the HQ where Rockwell spends her time fixing and building things for herself and her teammates. She also builds her explosives here. She also has a huge cage and play area for her four pet ferrets, Nobel, Alford, Connie, and Cooley, in here instead of her room as her ferrets love to help out with her work sometimes. If you have any suggestions for rooms in the Animal Guard HQ please put them in the comments or on my message wall. The Road Headquarters: The Road Headquarters or commonly called the RHQ by the Guard is like the PAW Patroller but with some differences. The roof of the RHQ is green, while the main body has light gray and dark gray portions. There is a wide stripe of brown just under the roof. The wheel wells are black and there is a tiny strip of orange separating it from the gray. Located on the roof, there are four large lights on the front side of the vehicle. The sides prominently displays the Animal Guard logo, while a smaller logo appears on the front. What makes it different from the PAW Patroller is that it's a bit wider and bigger and more space for the guard's vehicles. It also has a spot where they keep animals that need to be brought back to the HQ. In addition to that Les and Jacana have their own area in the RHQ just in case any member of the guard or anyone with them that needs medical treatment or any animal that needs medical attention. There is also a mini jail area for Leighton and Kondo in the RHQ just in case the guard comes across poachers or hunters or anyone else who needs to be taken into custody. Rockwell also has a small workshop in the RHQ. The Air Headquarters The Guard's counterpart of Air Patroller is actually Windshifter's Smokejumper Plane, Techo. A humongous teal colored passenger and cargo hybrid jet. It looks like a normal jet but has big water tanks and vents for dropping water on fires. A cargo hold for the vehicles. A crane-like mechanism to set down vehicles on the ground but it's on the inside of the plane. And has the mini jail area, the medical area and workshop like the RHQ does. '''BIG NOTE: '''The Animal Guard doesn't have Air Patrol like gear they only use this vehicle when going to far places like the Arctic, Antarctic, Barkingburg, sometimes the Jungle based areas, Islands and sometimes some air based rescues. Story List: By the Owners of these Pups: *Jungle Crisis Stories By Others: